Cold
by lostmyangel
Summary: a little m/g fic


"Oh Captain, harder, please," Maria moaned as her lover pressed himself further into her body.

Her eyes shot open as Maria realized it was just a dream. More like only a dream. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she wanted a deeper relationship with the Captain.

Maria curled up into a ball, trying to warm her frozen body. The temperature was well below zero and she could definitely tell. Unable to reach any form of comfort she slide out of bed and put her robe on, pulling tightly around her. She stocked the fire in attempt to liven it, but it wouldn't cooperate. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, sensing the heat from its fireplace. Craving hot chocolate, she put on a pot of water. She sat down and fell into a deep sleep next to the heat of the fire. Georg maneuvered around the kitchen; he noticed a figure in the darkness. He reached out to waken his governess. Maria fluttered awake and opened her mouth to scream, but no sound would come out. A hand shot over her mouth and a voice whispered into her ear,

"Fraulein, if you shout, you'll wake my children." Maria sighed with relief as she recognized the Captain. Her body tensed as she felt his hard figure (hehe, hard) against her softer one. His hand slipped from her mouth to her waist, as if it were determined to shake her body to its core.

"Um, C-C-Captain, I think that we should, um," she stuttered, looking toward the area they were touching. Sensing her feigned discomfort, he pressed his body firmer against hers, as if he were challenging her. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she forced her lips to his, kissing him ardently. He was even more surprised when she deepened the kiss almost immediately. She wound her fingers through his thick hair as his hands roamed her delicate body. Between her thighs, over her breasts, wherever he could touch, he did. He then lifted her onto the counter and spread her legs open. As he touched her centre, she let out a long moan. He didn't waste any time as he entered her body, gently, as if she would shatter before his eyes.. She met each thrust with one of her own, encouraging him to pick up the pace. She came with such force that he almost had to let himself go, but he was able to control himself. As she came for the third time, he finally rode her waves and allowed his release to overcome him. He buried his face in her neck as he came with her. They were both breathing heavily when he began to leave her body, but she tightened her legs around his waist.

"I want you to stay," she whispered shyly. He nodded, picked her up, and carried her to his room where he made love to her for the rest of the night.

Georg woke with start. The bed sheets were tangled around his body and as he reentered consciousness he realized he had only been dreaming.

He groaned with disappointment when he could still feel the taste of her on his lips. He wished at this more than ever, that his dream had been reality.

He decided to take a page from his dream's book and get a glass of water. On his way downstairs, he bumped into the object of his fantasies. He was forced to suppress a moan when he felt her soft, feminine body against his. Maria's head shot up and fumbled with an apology as she stepped back to give both of them space. He responded by stating that it was his fault. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. As if they were being pulled by magnetic forces, they stepped closer to each other.

Georg took Maria's face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. He was surprised when she deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body, moving from her waist to her breasts. He massaged them gently. His fingers travelled over her tightened nipples. His mouth went from hers to her jaw, to her collarbone. She moaned and dropped her head back to grant him better access. Her fingers played with his hair; she loved the feeling of his thick locks in her hands. His lips moved back to hers and he picked her up. She gasped in response, but their lips never parted as Georg carried his little governess to his bedroom and locked the door.

Georg practically ripped off Maria's nightdress, leaving her solely in her panties. He went down on his knees, as if he were worshipping her body. He kissed her tummy, then her hip, and then slid her panties down legs, trailing kisses behind them. His lips then teased her centre, her nails digging into his shoulders, begging for more.

He wasted no time placing her on the bed and gently entering her. He started moved in and out of her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Her legs went around his waist, pulling him closer. Their hands roamed their new lover's body. They were on the brink of explosion; Maria's back arched, and the Captain attacked her neck with his lips. Their fingers entwined as they felt their bodies craving more contact. His hips pumped faster and harder, bringing them both more physical and emotional joy than they had ever experienced. They came together, exploding into a sea of fiery passion.

They lay cuddled close together, the Captain kissing Maria gently anywhere he could. Then they fell asleep in each other's soft, warm embrace.

_Finite_

**A/N**

**I don't own the sound of music......bleghh.**

**reviews are wonderful.**

**i'll give you smiley!**

**:D**

**and thanks to my....*sigh* wonderful...beta, foreverjulie.**


End file.
